Más allá de la Realidad
by Artemisa Mond
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando toda tu vida gira alrededor de lo que los demás quieren?, cuando la única esperanza de tener lo que quieres nunca ha sido parte de tu realidad...


**Más allá de la Realidad **

_Todo estaba muy oscuro, solo se escuchaban aullar a lo lejos a algunos lobos, ella tenía sus hermosos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos. Todo comenzó a temblar, los lobos se escuchaban más cerca, una luz había iluminado la oscuridad de la noche, y ella comenzaba a alejarse…_

**-???: **Shaoran… suspiró mientras todo se llenaba de neblina.

**-Shaoran:** SAKURA!!!!!...

_Gritó desesperado, se llevó las manos a su rostro y notó que sudaba frío y estaba temblando, hacía mucho frío, que sueño tan raro había tenido, se sentía extraño, se paró a cerrar la ventana que se había abierto con el viento, todo estaba oscuro debían ser las 2 de la mañana, encendió la luz y la habitación se iluminó. Era muy lujosa, la cama era muy grande, tenía un escritorio a un lado, habían tres puertas muy grandes una en cada esquina, y un cuadro muy grande sobre la cama de un joven muy apuesto, del otro lado había un gran espejo, en esa misma pared habían tres ventanales, uno de los cuales era la entrada a un balcón. La habitación estaba adornada al estilo barroco, el piso era blanco e impecable al igual que las sábanas. Todo hacía juego con todo, de más está decir que era en exceso lujosa, las paredes estaban tapizadas y el techo estaba pintado con una serie de pinturas que al verlas se notaban que eran muy antiguas._

_-_Debes tratar de dormir Shaoran Li…- _se dijo a sí mismo mientras volvía a la cama._

_Un sol maravilloso, lo levantó, escuchó que tocaban la puerta pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando esta se abrió…_

**-Meiling:** XIAO-LANG!!!!!! _Una hermosa joven se acercó corriendo a la cama, su pelo largo y negro estaba recogido con una rosca sujeta por palillos y del centro caía y le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, tenía unos ojos negros muy grandes, media por lo menos 1.75 y tenía muy buen cuerpo, estaba vestida con un traje típico chino y se veía muy alegre._

**-Shaoran:** Mei? Cuando llegaste… logro decir antes de que se colgara en su cuello y le diera un pequeño beso.

**-M:** Te mandé un mail tontito, te puse que hoy llegaba a Hong- Kong, esta noche es el gran desfile de gala y yo soy la sorpresa de la noche!!!

**-Sh:** Y que gran sorpresa… (_murmuró sonando un poco sarcástico_) supongo que estás muy ocupada, yo la verdad lo estoy Mei, tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender en la empresa, aquel extraño empresario Yukito Tsujishiro no se conforma con nada…

**-M:** QUE INSENSIBLE QUE ERES!!!, (_lo interrumpió muy molesta_) no nos hemos visto en un mes y me tratas así, Xiao-Lang, SOY TU PROMETIDA!...

**-Sh:** Discúlpame Mei, no he dormido muy bien y la verdad esa cuenta me tiene muy preocupado, tengo una idea, hoy en la noche iré al desfile, después iremos a cenar, y después podemos venir aquí y pasar muy bien juntos hasta mañana (_poniendo un voz un poco mas grave que lo hacía ver muy sexy_)…

_Meiling sonrió, le dio otro beso y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más… Shaoran o Xiao-Lang (su nombre chino) Li, era un gran empresario de Hong Kong, era muy joven y atractivo, era atlético, de hecho desde muy pequeño practicaba artes marciales, tenía el cabello café e indomable, nunca había podido peinarlo, sus ojos eran de color miel, sus facciones eran muy varoniles, en fin era lo que cualquier chica desearía, fue el soltero más codiciado hasta que se comprometió con su prima Li Meiling, una famosa super modelo, en sí la pareja perfecta._

_Shaoran llegó a su oficina que quedaba en el gran edificio de Li Co. La empresa de la cual era dueño y presidente. Como siempre más de una persona se acercó para que firmara algo, firmaba unas cosas, otras las empujaba, más de una persona recibió un grito, cuando por fin llegó al último piso donde estaba su oficina todo parecía estar en completo orden y paz._

**-**Buenos días señor Li…

**-Shaoran:** Buenos días Naome, (_dijo con tono de alivio a su secretaria_) Meiling llegó hoy, si viene para acá, pues no estoy, si viene Yamasaki tampoco estoy, (_y así continuó con la lista en la que también estaban incluidos, su madre, Meiling, El Pato Donald, Meiling, Ronald McDonalds, Meiling, sus hermanas y por supuesto Meiling_), ni para nadie!

**-Naome:** De acuerdo señor Li… (_dijo con tono de preocupación, poniéndose pálida_)…

**-Sh:** Me alegra que alguien me entienda, por cierto, debería tomar vitaminas Naome, está un poco pálida creo que puede enfermar, y falta mucho para sus vacaciones… (_dijo entrando a la oficina_)…

**-N:** S-s-sí señor Li…

_Cerró la puerta de su oficina, esta era muy grande, y tan lujosa como su habitación, el escritorio estaba en el centro, y en casa esquina había una puerta, se dirigía a su sillón, y en el camino recibió un saludo y una risa burlona, el cual respondió antes de darse cuenta quien estaba en la silla…_

**-Sh:** ¡Qué haces aquí! (_asustándose como si hubiera visto un fantasma_)

**-???:** Después de haber estado aquí unas tres veces, y recibir la respuesta de que no estabas me asusté, llamé a tu madre y me dijo que no estabas ni enfermo, ni muerto, así que decidí venir temprano… al parecer sigues siendo igual que en el colegio… (_Le respondió un joven muy apuesto, muy pálido, de pelo negro azulado, ojos azules, alto y casi con tan buen cuerpo como Shaoran_)…

**-Sh:** bueno, si me hubieras avisado te hubiera atendido, han pasado muchos años Eriol Hiraguisawa…

**-Eriol:** jajaja, tienes razón, no hablábamos desde que regresé a Inglaterra, pero la vida me ha regresado a Hong Kong… tengo que atender asuntos familiares… oí que te comprometiste con Meiling…

**-Shaoran:** así es, pero al igual que tú, fue por asuntos familiares, yo estaba muy bien soltero, y me gustaría seguir así, pero como sabes, soy el único hombre de mi familia, y tengo que dejar descendencia para que el clan continúe…

**-E:** claro, la poderosa familia Li, de Hong Kong, la más poderosa de toda China…

**-Sh:** eso es lo que todos dicen (_con un tono de ironía_)… Ya que estás aquí, tengo algo muy importante que contarte… ¿recuerdas esos sueños extraños que tenía en el colegio…(_lo interrumpe_)

**-E:** ah si… los de tu novia imaginaria, claro que sí… ¿no los atribuyeron a la muerte de tu padre?...

**-Sh:** sí, los mismos, y no era mi novia imaginaria… no es mi culpa que soñara con una chica (_algo molesto por el comentario de Eriol_)… pues los he vuelto a tener, desde hace un año los tengo, desde que me comprometí con Meiling…

**-E:** jajaja¿eres susceptible a traumas psicológicos?, por que si es así puedo ayudarte, te daré el nombre de un psico…

**-Sh:** …NO SON problemas psicológicos… (_le dijo gritándole_)… tú sabes que no los son, es demasiado real, siento como si me necesita, y tú sabes quien es la persona que tengo que ver…

**-E:** ¿él?, pero si en esa época era viejo… Shaoran, cuando vimos a ese hombre la última vez, teníamos 14 años y él unos 80 si es que no tenía más… ahora tenemos 24¿qué te hace pensar que sigue vivo?, además, tu mismo decidiste dejar de verlo, me dijiste que estaba loco y que perdíamos el tiempo…

**-Sh:** es verdad, pero necesito saber, yo sé que en el fondo tenía razón… me vas a acompañar…

**-E:** Li… vine a visitarte, y me metes en tus problemas desde que te veo…

**-Sh:** eres mi amigo, el único bueno que he tenido, sé que puedo contar contigo, hoy en la noche nos encontraremos en el parque frente al colegio... estaré en el desfile de Meiling, la saludaré y saldré antes de que termine, así nadie se dará cuenta de que no estoy…

**-E:** la verdad, creo que soy el único amigo que tienes / pero… está bien (_con voz de resignación_) iré, nos encontraremos en la noche¿a las 11?...

**-Sh:** sí, a las 11 en punto…

**-Naome:** disculpe Sr. Li… Tsujishiro Yukito se encuentra aquí…

**-Sh:** eh… sí que pase…

**-E:** nos vemos Li… espero que no te arrepientas esta vez…

**-Sh:** no lo haré… si lo que aquel viejo me dijo era verdad, mi madre tendrá muchas cosas que explicarme… nos vemos esta noche…

_Eriol salió de la oficina, dándole paso al empresario Tsujishiro con una sonrisa y una profunda reverencia…_

**-Yukito:** Espero no haber interrumpido ninguna conversación importante, Sr. Li…

**-Shaoran:** oh, para nada Sr. Tsujishiro! (_le respondió a un hombre un poco mayor a él, con el pelo color plateado, alto y muy delgado, llevaba unos lentes y traje formal, parecía ser bastante inteligente_) sabe perfectamente que mis negocios más importantes son con usted…

**-Y:** de eso quería hablarle… ayer fui a la excavación, me alegra cuanto han avanzado, (_Shaoran puso una expresión de triunfo en el rostro_) sin embargo, uno de los excavadores me entregó esto… (_le dio un dije en forma triangular de plata, en el centro había una espiral y en el centro de la espiral había una piedra color rosa pálida, el dije era del tamaño de la palma de una mano no muy grande de mujer_) es muy curioso, porque no hemos encontrado nada más alrededor, y en ese lugar antes había un bosque…

**-Sh:** le aseguro Sr. Tsujishiro, el bosque fue consumido por un incendio hace más de 100 años, nunca volvió a crecer ninguna planta, y según los registros, ahí dentro no habían zonas pobladas, seguramente el dije le perteneció a alguna persona que se extravió en el bosque ya hace mucho tiempo, de todas formas voy a investigar, los aldeanos del pueblo cercano tienen muchas leyendas, a mi me gustaba mucho ir a escucharlos de niño…

**-Y:** su niñez me pareció muy interesante… (_en tono serio, mirando a Shaoran, luego cambio la expresión, ya que Shao lo miró con asombro_) pero ahora hablamos de negocios… espero que averigüe pronto de que se trata… hasta luego (_se paró y se fue_)

_Shaoran contempló el dije, no sabía porque se le hacía tan familiar, pero era algo imposible, ese dije estaba enterrado a muchos metros de profundidad… por otro lado el tal Yukito Tsujishiro le parecía muy extraño, a veces parecía como si ya lo conociera, algo igual de imposible el vivió una época en Japón de niño, antes de que muriera su padre, iba muy seguido a un pueblo cerca de las excavaciones, al cual después de regresar a Hong-Kong, nunca más volvió a visitar…_

**-Meiling:** XIAO-LANG!!! Aquí estoy!!!! …(_gritaba desesperada desde una mesa frente a la pasarela… la decoración del lugar era espectacular, las luces hacían parecer que estuvieran en un bosque, y los árboles artificiales tenían pequeñas luces blancas, parecían luciérnagas, la pasarela estaba en el centro, y alrededor muchas mesas, cerca de la pasarela estaban las mesas de las modelos, diseñadores, personajes de gobiernos y otras celebridades_)

**-Shaoran:** Hola Mei… (_le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que al parecer no le agradó mucho a Meiling pero sí a las otras modelos que estaban con ella_), estás preciosa… (_a pesar de no sentir lo que estaba diciendo, era verdad, Meiling estaba con un vestido rojo, lleno de lentejuelas, unos tacos del mismo color, que resaltaban su piel pálida, tenía el pelo suelto, y estaba moderadamente maquillada_)…

**-M:** gracias Xiao! Tu estás muy guapo, y no lo digo porque ese smokin te quede muy bien… (_era negro, con camisa blanca al estilo James Bond, tenía el cabello despeinado, ya se había rendido al intentar acomodarlo, en su bolsillo, llevaba guardado el dije que le entregó Yukito_), en esta mesa estaremos sentados, el desfile comienza en media hora, saldré tres veces, para abrirlo, en la mitad cuando ya se aburran de verlas a ustedes (les dijo a las otras modelos que andaban con ella) y al cierre para hacer ese gran final!, después habrá un cocktail, me dijeron que hay unos príncipes y princesas europeos por aquí… ¿Xiao-Lang…me estás escuchando?...

**-Sh:** (_saliendo de sus pensamientos_)… Mei… te he dicho más de un millón de veces que dejes de llamarme así, dime Shaoran, todos lo hacen…

**-M:** tu familia no… aparte así te decían en Japón, tu madre me lo contó, es absurdo porque tu eres Chino, por lo tanto…

**-Sh:** regresó enseguida Mei, tengo que ir a saludar a unas personas…

**-M:** voy contigo…

**-Sh:** No!... es decir, es de negocios, seguro te aburrirías, aparte tienes que estar atenta, tu abres el desfile y tienes que ir a arreglarte, supuestamente comienza a las 9.30 ¿verdad?...

**-M:** …uy, tienes razón, que tonta soy, son las 9 y aún no estoy lista… nos vemos más tarde amor (_le da un beso en los labios, Shaoran no responde, solo le sonríe antes de retirarse_)…

_Shaoran camina unas cuantas mesas más allá, todavía no sabía como la aguantaría cuando estén casados, tendría que acampar en la oficina, definitivamente, dormirían en cuartos separados, y en diferentes alas de la mansión, sólo la vería en el momento de procrear a la descendencia, tal como su madre le habría prometido… todavía no entendía como podía haber sido tan tonto como para haber aceptado, peor aún, no sabía como había sido tan estúpido como para continuar con ese compromiso…_

**-???: **¿va a continuar dando vueltas por ahí?... (le dijo un chico flaco y alto, de pelo negro y muy bien peinado, sonreía tanto que tenía los ojos medios cerrados)…

**-Shaoran:** Yamasaki¿qué haces aquí?

**-Ya:** la empresa donde trabajo es patrocinadora del evento¿lo recuerda?, y yo trabajo en su empresa, señor Li…

**-Sh:** ah! (_con una gota en la nuca y riendo_) si lo recuerdo Yamasaki, y deja de tratarme de usted, en este momento no estamos en la empresa, por lo tanto no eres mi asistente, muy aparte de eso mi madre no está aquí…

**-Ya:** Li, no es bueno estar tan presionado… (_levantando un dedo_) sabías que existía una antigua tribu en Brasil donde la gente murió por estar presionados?...

**-Sh:** ¿e-en serio?...

**-Ya:** eso es lo que dicen, riendo, ahora regresa a tu mesa, si Meiling no te ve sentado te buscará con un megáfono en la mano…

_Shaoran regresó a su mesa, más preocupado por lo que le acababa de decir Yamasaki, lo de Meiling, y lo de la tribu… estuvo sentado como una hora, eran las 10 y aún no comenzaba, a las 10 y media por fin habló en presentador, Meiling salió y vio a Shaoran, sonrió, todo el publico la ovacionaba, muchos hombres habrían dado cualquier cosa porque aunque sea los mirara, pero al hombre al cual le dedicó la sonrisa ni siquiera la vio, estaba absorto pensado como saldría de ahí faltaban 15 minutos para las 11 y sabía que Eriol lo estaría esperando…_

* * *

_Hola!!!!!!!! espero que les haya gustado el priemer capitulo!, es una historia que me ha dado vueltas por la cabeza durante algún tiempo y porfin me decidí a escribirla!!! dejen reviews con sus sugerencias, criticar, etc!!!_

_Artemisa...  
_

* * *


End file.
